From Boy to Girl
by Banshee27
Summary: <html><head></head>Making his crush to fall in love with him, is something that he was planning to do. But turning into the opposite gender is something he didn't planned to do. Warning: Gender bender and genres will change in the later chapters.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hi! the first part already done. Enjoy! :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Haikyuu might become out of character. So I will apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Boy to Girl<strong>_

_First Part_

The air was cold and the grass felt damp. The moon was almost gone and Hinata Shouyou was still asleep on his bed. His alarm suddenly went off, making him stir on his bed. Tossing and turning around, the orange haired boy stood up from his bed and change to his uniform. With a yawn, he left his house bidding a kiss to his Mother who saw him off.

Taking his bicycle out from the garage, Hinata sat at the small seat. Placing his foot at the top of the pedal, as soon as he started to move it around. Passing by mountains and long roads, Hinata had finally arrive at his school.

Parking his bicycle to their schools parking area. Hinata locked it with his bicycle key. Stretching his muscles with a yawn, the lad made his way to their club's locker room. Planning to prepare for another morning practice with his club members.

Walking towards the club room, a gust of wind had then passed him by. Opening his eyes widely to find his raven haired crush who he considered as his rival running in a haste.

"As if I will lose to you" the lad thought to himself, as he started to run. Moving his arms and feet, a sudden feel of heaviness and pain erupted from his chest. "It hurts." he added in a whisper to himself. Not realizing what it is, the lad just rubbed them off with his hands and continued running.

The two were now below the building, huffing and trying to catch their breath. Stepping his foot on the stairs, his crush made two steps ahead of him, planning to have another race to reach the locker room. With Kageyama's victory for arriving first inside and got to change ahead of him. The lad left the orange male with a smirk from his face.

Placing his bag on the shelve with a pout, Hinata had then took off his coat. Unbuttoning his Gakuran with his hands, he took it off together with his hooded shirt. Feeling weird around his chest area, he examined it with his eyes and hands. "Feels round and squishy. Feels like a female breast" are his first thoughts upon feeling his now rounded chest.

Realization had then hit him as he took of his pants and shorts, to find his elephant gone and replaced with what looks like a flat mound.

"IT'S GONE!" he shouted in silence, feeling his dignity as a male gone and was turned into a female. Trying to calm himself down, a knock from the door had suddenly entered his ears, making him flinch.

"Hinata? Are you ready? Morning practice will start soon" Kageyama Tobio had called out to him, turning the knob with a twist. Hinata had his head sweat as he tried to change as fast as he can.

Putting his legs in the holes of his shorts, attempting to cover his female body. But failed as the black haired lad, had already opened the door wide with his eyes wide. With his face and body blushing red from seeing a woman butt naked inside, kageyama had then closed the door.

The man remained stilled like a statue at the door and waited for the girl to scream, but heard nothing. It was then he remembered, their room was only for them to use. Means, only men can use the room.

"Why is there a girl inside?" kageyama had then thought, opening the door with a loud bang.

Standing in front of Hinata's bag, digging her arms inside. The man was shocked to find a woman butt naked and was now then stealing from one of his friends. In a hurry the man had locked the door and grabbed her arms, asking what she was doing.

Hinata was startled after being pushed to the wall, facing her crush's face closer to hers. But her blood drained from her body, after looking at his piercing glare to her face.

"What are you doing here? And Who are you?" Were his demand for her to answer. Holding both of her wrist to the wall.

Hinata tried to pry her hands away from him, struggling with all her might, trying to kick him. But failed, as the man was stronger than she is, even before she turned into a woman.

"Let me go, Idiot kageyama" the orange haired lass shouted with her feminine voice. Trying to pull her hands down from the man.

"Answer me first, Who are you and what are you doing with Hinata's bag? And Why do you know me?"

"Let me go! It's me Hinata" the lass cried from the pain from her wrist.

Not believing her words, Kageyama had then tighten his grasp to her. "Don't tell an obvious lie. Hinata is a man and I am sorry but I say your naked body in front of my eyes." The man ended with a huff, still holding her wrist with his hands.

"That's why I am telling you. I am Hinata, Hinata Shouyou."

"LIES"

"ARE NOT, So let me go!" releasing a loud breath, Hinata faced the man with her tear filled eyes. The man had then recognize the resemblance with the male Hinata to the Hinata he is now holding. His eyes had then widen from seeing her teary eyes, the man instantly let got of her wrist. Letting the lass to rub the pain off.

"You do look like Hinata. Perhaps his younger sister? He did told me that he has a younger sister."

"No, I am not his younger sister. I am Hinata Shouyou, who you defeated two years ago during middle school and has been persisting you to play toss with me since first year high. I AM HIM, Believe me Idiotic King"

The man didn't want to believe, but her annoying tone of voice, the way she speaks and move her body. Are exactly how his orange haired friend acts towards him. "If you really are him. Tell me one of my secrets that I told him and the one that he told me."

"Fine, come closer. I don't want anyone to listen or overhear us" The lass raised on her eyebrows with a annoyed sigh, pulling his ear to her mouth level. Whispering the secrets that they had shared by accident.

"When you were turning five years old. Your mother had you dressed up like girl during your fifth birthday for the whole day. I knew that, because I accidentally saw the picture that you hid together with your books at the lowest bookshelf inside your room."

The man immediately felt his checks redden, thinking Hinata had told someone the secret that he had threaten him to keep his mouth shut. Planning for his revenge, but the lass was not yet done and continued to whisper to his ears with her face flushing red from embarrassment.

"Before we graduated from First year. I confessed to you, after I had asked you out to play volleyball with me at the town's gym."

Kageyama had then remained silent. Knowing that there's no way Hinata is willing to share his secret to anyone. Not even to one of his closes classmates or friends.

"If, that is not enough. I tried to kiss you wh-" were the words that had left her throat as the raven haired man had then muffled her mouth with his hands.

"Okay, I get it. You are him. But why are you a girl? I am sure you were a man."

"I don't really know. I just found it out when I was changing and then you came knocking at the door."

"I see" there was a pregnant pause between them before voices from the outside had called their attention. Turning their heads together. The man had then told her to dress properly.

Hinata was already done changing. But the bust on her chest failed to stay hidden as it was slightly bigger than it was before. To add there problems, Hinata's nipple was clear on his view, which made him feel blood rise to his head. Taking his jacket off, the man had thrown it at her front. Telling her to wear his jacket.

The door was already opened and in came the older members of their club.

"What are you guys doing?" Their Ryuusuke Tanaka asked curiously to the couple, standing besides each other as if they are waiting for them to come.

Hinata and Kageyama spared a glance at each other and replied with a shook from their heads. The older student raised one of his eyebrows and informed them to hurry so as to avoid being scolded by their captain. In a hurry the two second years had left.

Before they had left the room, Tanaka had then noticed something weird with one of his underclassmen. He was about to ask, but the two had already left.

"You're late" came the voice from their new captain.

The two bowed their heads to apologize, but was only ordered to have their punishment after class hours.

Their morning practice had already ended and Kageyama felt like nothing had change, except when she runs a bit slower than she used too. After finding out the Hinata turned into a woman, his eyes has been stuck with her. Observing her every action, and trying to keep her away from being asked about her condition.

Classes had already started, and it was lucky for them to be in the same class and a seat across from her. Allowing him to set his eyes on her back.

On her side, the lass has been noticing his constant glare towards her. Making her feel uncomfortable and unable to focus on her class. She tried as much as possible to avoid his gaze, but failed as the man have been following her every move. Her heart would beat when she saw him stare at her, but all she thought was a loving gaze was a piercing glare instead.

It was already lunch time, when Kageyama had sat beside her at the rooftop to eat their lunch.

"You're weird" the orange haired lass who was wearing her usual uniform blurted towards her crush.

"That should be my line, Dumb-ass" he replied back, eating from his lunch box while munching on his food.

"Don't call me that, and you're really weird today"

"How so?"

The lass opened her mouth to speak with her brows furrowed, "Because you've been glaring at me. What did I do to you?"

"Nothing. Jut observing that you really are not lying"

"Oh really? So what I just told you this morning is not enough? Fine then. When you were-" came her muffling voice, being covered by his hands again.

"I believe you already. Just stop that"

"Then why is it that you have been glaring behind my back? And following me around?"

He was about to speak, when suddenly someone had intervened with their chat.

A blond haired lass, had then came. Telling Hinata that their homeroom teacher was looking for him. With a sigh the orange haired lass, made her way towards the door. Leaving Kageyama and Yachi alone.

The lass was curious and asked if something happened, but the man only responded with a 'No'.

Classes for the day had already ended and Kageyama had still continued on following her around. Hinata had then turned and warned him not to follow her with her face flushing red. But the lad only ignored her warning.

Upon arriving closer to their club room, the lad had then warned her. "The club room will be filled with males, and it will be harder for you to change. So change later when they are out. Got it?" Nodding her head in response, the two continued on their way to the club room.

"Before you change, wait for the others to leave" Kageyama had warned to her again in a whisper, still following her from her behind. Arriving the club room with a loud greeting. The members had their laugh stifled, making fun at how she sounded like a girl. Hinata only pouted and joined their chat, placing her bag to the shelf and waited for the others to get dressed.

Nishinoya was curious why she was not yet changing her clothes, with a smirk the lad pried for her clothes. Trying to take it off from her body. But a glare and a harsh hold from his wrist by a raven haired man wearing a scowl, halted his fun.

"What is it Kageyama? That hurts" their small upperclassmen complained. Trying to remove his hands from his wrist. Chikara had then came and asked them to hurry to the club room, while scolding the taller man to let go of the wrist he was holding.

Realizing what he was doing, the man let him go and apologized. Yuu only raised one of his eyebrows and smiled, telling him it is not his fault. "I should be the one saying that. Sorry about that Shouyou, but we're both guys. So there's really nothing to be ashamed off"

"No it's okay, my stomach just kind a bit hurts."

The captain had heard her reason and asked if he want to rest. But Hinata didn't agreed and decided to come later, after she was done changing her clothes.

The two were finally left alone. Making her way towards her bag, she opened it and took her school jersey out. She was about to take her clothes off, when a cough from the man inside the room caught her attention.

"You shouldn't take off your clothes, while I am here"

Hinata nodded her head and organized her clothing, while waiting for him to finish changing. Kageyama was finally done and was now guarding the door outside, helping his troubled friend to change without someone knocking on their door.

Changing back to her gym clothes with her jacket zipped closed tightly to her neck, making sure her breast is not obvious to their eyes. Opening the door slightly to find the raven haired man standing with his back facing her. Tapping on his back, telling him she was done.

Arriving at the gym, the students had already started with their practice. Jumping and practiced diving to the ground. Hinata had then started to join the group.

"Are you wearing your jacket during practice?" Yachi had asked curiously to her, tilting her head to the side with a smile. Smiling towards the orange haired male who was stretching his body.

Hinata only nodded her head in response and made her way to the lining students. Calling for a toss, Hinata made a long jump and hit the ball with her open palm. With a loud thud, the bouncing ball hit the ground. Turning around to allow the others to jump.

A call from their Coach had then caught their attention. Telling the students their next course, the coach had then left as he had another plans for the day.

"I bet you are going out on a date with Ms. Takeda" the bald player teased, followed by the smallest member of their club.

"Now that you mention it, Ms. Takeda was in a hurry when she left." a short spiky haired wing spiker had called, making the teasing students to widen their grin. With his face flushed red, their coach had then left, trying to ignore the wolf whistle he was given.

"Not bad Coach Ukai. Do your best and Grab the chick" Takeda added, followed by another cheer from the Libero.

The upperclassmen were having fun with practicing and jumping with the first years, when one tall fresh man had accidentally hit the ball towards Tsukishima's head.

"Tsukki, Did you brought the CD, that I asked?" a freckled nose lad had asked to his blond haired friend. Standing in front of him, when a ball had then made a thud to his head. Tadashi was two feet away, for him to save his dear friend. In the end it end up with him bumping unto Hinata with his tall and heavy body.

Hinata and Kageyama were alone, practicing her receive with his toss. Hinata would sometimes miss hitting the ball, as the man's gaze in front of her made her lose focus.

"Give me a Toss" the orange haired lass called to him, trying to hide her embarrassment.

The man had immediately threw the ball to the air, positioning his hands and hit the ball when it came closer to his arm's reach. Hinata had gather her hands together, trying to reach the ball. She turned around, but a body weight had hit her instead.

Hinata was lying on her back, with another warm body on top of her. Trying to stand, but a squish from her chest made her widen her eyes and halted her to move. The players had then gathered around the two, worried for the smaller lad. The first year shortly apologized to their tallest player and to the orange haired lass.

The black haired man had then noticed how the lass was stilled and silent from the ground. Noticing the hands on her breast, he directly placed his hands to Tsukishima's arm, removing the lass under his bigger body.

"Sorry about that Chibi, you're too small that I didn't saw you" he made it sound like a tease, but the male didn't mean to bump into her. Staring at his hand, trying to understand what he felt when he accidentally grabbed his chest, "Soft?" were the thought that entered his mind. Ignoring the noisy loud pitched voice beside him.

Pissed, the woman had then started to bicker with the taller man, and it only got louder when Tadashi had join her one sided squabble.

Kageyama had then dragged her away from the group, making his way out to drink some water. The orange haired lass was shouting from his tight grip, ordering him to let go. Her hands was finally free, when Kageyama made sure no one is near.

"Are you alright?" the lad had asked worriedly towards her, after witnessing that her breast was being groped by someone.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am fine"

"Not that, Tsukishima touched your breast, didn't he?"

With a blush, Hinata placed her palm behind her head, trying to get her way out from the uncomfortable conversation. "Oh that, well that was."

Kageyama only raised one of his eyebrow with an irritated scowl on his face, waiting for her to answer. "Answer me Hinata."

With a huff, the lass answered to his demand. Starting to get pissed with his constant staring and nagging "Seriously, what are you so concerned about? You were not like this when I asked you to be my lover, you even ignored me for almost a week and I tried my best to forget. It was just a slight touch to my chest. Further more I am a guy. A GUY. Didn't you told me that? or could it be you started to fell in love with me, after I had turned into a woman."

"That's not it Airhead."

"Then what?"

Uncertain on what to speak, the man remained silent.

The orange haired lass, composed her self and breath her air thought her noise. "Seriously Kageyama. You don't have to take care of me. Well thank you for saving me back there. But I can do it myself. Furthermore, I don't want you to fall in love with me like this."

With her parting words, the lass had left him alone.

Club activities were already done. Except for the two players who got late this morning. The captain had asked them to clean the balls, as their punishment for being late.

The two remained silent as they scrub the balls clean from dirt. Hinata would spare a glance towards him in a minute, then back to her work.

The last ball was already squeaky clean, when Hinata stood up from where she sat, placing the ball to the big cart. Kageyama had then placed his palms to the handle and started to push them towards the storage area. With a knock from their captain. The two had left in silence without talking to each other.

The others were already done and had already left. Grabbing her bag from the shelve and waited for the others to finish. The last player had already left, when Hinata had finally decided to change. Not noticing another presence inside the room.

Planning to change her uniform, the lass halted when she finally saw the man sitting behind her.

"Sorry" The man had breathed, grabbing his bag and placing it to his shoulders. "I'll try not to bother you anymore." With a soft thud, the male had left the room.

Her tears started to gather to her eyes, his words ringing to her ears. _"I'll try not to bother you anymore."_ She did told him that she can do it alone. But being told by her crush with those words, her heart felt a squishing pain.

With a laugh the lass had then mumbled to her self "I reap what I sow. Damn that hurts coming from his mouth". Crouching to the ground, she closed her eyes with her hands.

Passing by the school gate, Kageyama felt his heart in pain after leaving those words he didn't mean to tell her. _"I am sorry, I was just worried about you"_ were the words that he had planned to tell her. But after seeing her scowling face, it made him tell her those words instead.

Hitting a tree that he had passed by, making the passer by surprised with his violence. _"I am such an Idiot. A big Idiot"_ he thought to himself as he slid down with his forehead pressed on the tree. Regretting the words that he had told her.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>So, did you enjoyed it?<p>

Found any grammar and spelling mistakes and missing words?

Please review and/or fave it. I would be happy to know.

God Bless,

B27


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Did you wait? My apologizes for unable to upload the second part right away. My ideas got drained on the first part, and now I need more Ideas for the next part. Hope you will enjoy reading and please do share your thoughts.**

**Responses to my reviewers:**

**Fanakatsuki: Thanks a lot for reading my Fanfictions. Your name in my review pages, always made me happy. _Don't know why_. (:D) Did I surprised you? That's good. Enjoy this one too. You will know the reason 'why' on the next part. Soon.**

**Kamamiya Akari: You have read all my fanfictions? I always see your name in each of my stories. Wow, thanks a lot. :] Enjoy reading this too.**

**OMG: Of course, I'll continue my dear. Be patient, and I'll give it all to you. :}**

**Akira Phantomthief: Sure, I'll do what I can and I hope you'll share your thoughts about my writing and stories. Thanks for the reviews. BTW, hope you have re-read the first part. I have edited the first chapter.**

**Suzukimeichan: Here you go, enjoy reading :)**

**FreakyFee94: very delighted to know, that you liked it. enjoy reading this chapter too and tell me your thoughts.**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows, and thank you for clicking and reading this chapter. Enjoy :D**

**Warning:** Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Haikyuu might become out of character. So I will apologize in advance.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Boy to Girl<strong>_

_Second Part_

Confessing his love to his crush is not an easy task to do, muttering words and holding his chest, trying to get the words out from his mouth. An orange haired lad was standing in front of him with his face flushing with redness, his hands shaking and sweating.

Kageyama Tobio was standing in front of this man, trying to hear every words that had left his trembling mouth. The boy in front of him, was the lad who taught him things that he had forgotten. Who stayed by his side and acted like his light, even knowing the past mistakes that he had made with his middle school teammates.

Kageyama has been in love with him since they first met. But he made his feelings hidden and tried his best to forget, for the reason that they are both in the same gender.

"I love you" words that had finally left his mouth.

The black haired man remained stilled from where he stood, staring with his eyes wide and unmoving towards the orange haired lad.

"Kageyama, I love you. Please be my lover" were his words to him by the confessor.

He felt elated, knowing that Hinata felt the same feelings that he has for him. But his thought were drained, after thinking how the others would react seeing two guys together. He opened his mouth and rejected his confession of love to him.

Hinata Shouyou was then left on his own, trying to hold back his tears after being rejected by his love. That was what had happened last year.

Two days had already passed, since Hinata had turned into a woman. He tried to look for the source, but found nothing from his search. Laying his head on top of his arms, crouching to his table. The man let out a loud yawn, blinking his eyes again and again, his mind filled with a certain orange haired lad now turned into lass.

_"or could it be you started to fall in love with me, after I had turned into a woman."_ words that had kept bothering his mind. _"That's not it" _was supposed to be his response to her voice, telling her with his mind that his been in love with her since first high.

"I'm really an Idiot, aren't I?" he muttered to himself, covering his eyes with his arms. Allowing his mind to rest and sleep.

The bell had finally rung, when a blond haired lass had come and knock on his table. Inviting him for lunch together with their noisy orange haired volleyball player. But the man refused with a lie.

_"I'll try not to bother you anymore."_

Regretting those words that had left his mouth. Kageyama stood up and left the two, trying his best to avoid eye contact with the lad.

Lunch time had already ended when Kageyama had started to think about the lass again. His mind had kept telling him to take back his words, from the words of rejection that he delivered to him and the last words that he had told him after he had turned into a girl.

Letting out a sigh, the man had decided to skip classes. Lying on the ground, he closed his eyes and went to his second slumber for the day.

A nudge from his arm had woken him up. Opening his eyes to find their Manager looking at him with worry.

"Kageyama? Are you alright?" were her words to him.

The lad had wondered why she asked him that question, only to be told that he was tossing and grunting from his sleep. Standing up from where he lied, he apologized to the lass and made his way to the club room after checking out that it was already time for club activities.

Picking his bag up from his classroom, he walked his way to their club room. Opening the door as he stepped his foot inside. Changing unto his shirt and a sweat pants, kageyama didn't notice the stiffed presence of the half-naked lass behind him.

With a closed zip of his bag, the raven haired man had remained still after finding the orange haired lass, staring at him with only her shirt on. With a flushed redden face, the man had left after an apologize to the lass. Who only nodded her head with the same blushing face.

Closing the door behind him with a soft thud, the raven haired lad made his way to the gym with his towel and a bottled water on his hand. Standing in front of the wall, he pressed his forehead on the concrete. The lass was too cute wearing her own over sized shirt. He then felt a rush on his head after realizing she was only wearing her underwear below, as the lass was about to put on her sweat pants.

Trying to revert his flushed face back to normal, Kageyama drank from his bottle. Standing up from where he sat, only to bump into the lass orange haired lass who was passing by.

"What are you doing here? Kageyama" Hinata asked curiously, tilting her head to side with one of her brows raised.

"Nothing" was his response as he made his way to the gym. The lass raised her shoulders, following behind the man.

Another two days had passed, since Hinata had changed gender. The man was still conscious being around her. But tried to his best not to bother with her. Remembering the words that he had told her. Kageyama would avert his eyes away from her, once he noticed how his been staring at her.

There were times, when he would unconsciously save her. Like what happened yesterday when Tanaka was about to touch her breast accidentally. The raven haired man was then standing between them. Trying to have a chat with the bald man. Hinata was then left pouting, feeling ignored by him.

Kageyama knew he was in love with her, even before when he was still a guy. But the reactions of other people, made him worry.

He was already done eating his lunch, as he made his way to by some yogurt. Kageyama was about to head back to his classroom, when he saw Hinata following someone. Curious, he followed the two. Hiding from a wall, he listened to their conversation. Upon looking at the other carefully, it was one of his classmates. A brown-haired man, whose taller than him by one centimeter.

He noticed how his classmate's checks turned red, and acted like closer to the two, he listened carefully to their words.

"Hinata, I love you." the boy spoke in tremble to the orange haired lad.

The black-haired lad, hiding behind a wall, had his eyes wide. Trying to reason, how this guy can confess to another guy. But after remembering Hinata's confession to him. He went int o silence and listened back to them.

"I know it disgust you that a man confessed to you, but I only wanted you to know" He was about to turn and left, when Hinata opened his mouth to speak.

"Nope not really. But I-" he was bout to finish but the lad exclaimed happily, putting in his mind that he might have a chance.

"Then, You don't have to reply yet. Please, I want you to think about it." The man had then left. Hoping to have a good response from the orange haired lad soon.

"But I was about to say something" she muttered to herself. Turning around, and making her way back. But a shirt from the wall caught her attention. Peeking her head to the man who owns the shirt, to find Kageyama standing behind the wall.

"What are you doing?" the lass curiously asked. "Oh, you heard that." she then exclaimed, not waiting for his response. The raven haired man stayed silent, not knowing what to speak.

"That's disgusting to you, right?" she laughed, waving her back hand as she left.

"Not really" was his only response to the lass, as he walked beside her.

Hinata raised on of her brows and face his side "That's good then. But why did you told me it was disgusting?" asking him with her monotone voice.

"Sorry" was his only words as he continued to walk.

"Whatever"

The two remained silent as they made their way back to their classroom, not speaking to the other as if they are ignoring their existence.

A day had then come, when Kageyama had wondered to himself, if he had gotten to used being a girl. Curious to find. The man had started to follow her behind in silence. Every morning, instead of wearing her uniform. Hinata would arrive at the school, wearing her school jersey. After morning practice, Hinata would wear uniforms for men.

Staring at her body, from head to foot. When his eyes had stared longer at her chest. Her chest was not big and not small either. Just a perfect size for normal girls her age wold have. Walking closer to her, he gripped her right chest, squeezing it to check if it really was real.

Because no matter what he saw, he still think that Hinata is a guy. Even thought he did turned into a she. He still loved him for who he was. It just that he left those words to him after his confessions and now his regretting towards it.

A slap from his hand had him being pulled from his concentration. Opening his eyes widely to find the lass, covering her chest with her face blushing red and fuming with anger.

The lad had then raised his hand, apologizing for his actions. Luckily no one saw them, and Hinata just left after a giving a punch on his checks. Changing into his uniform clothes and picking up his bag, Kageyama bid to the others and left for class.

Placing his hand to a small shoulder, made the orange haired lass flinch. Turning her head, wearing a scowl, asking what he wants.

"I am really sorry. I didn't mean it"

"Kageyama, I might be a guy. But I was turned into a girl. Still how can you groped a girl's breast? You're horrible"

"That's why I said, I am sorry. It's just that to me you're still a guy"

"Oh, since you thought I was a guy before, then it's okay for you to take advantage?"

"No that's not it. It's just that. I don't really see you as a girl"

There was a pause between the two, before Hinata had then spoke, "I am happy you told me that. But at the same time, I feel pissed."

"That's not it. It's just that I-" he muted his last words, realizing what he was about to say.

"You what?"

But the black haired lad remained silent, his checks turning red. The lass raised on of her brows and was about to speak, but the loud gong from their school bell, made her turn around and left in a hurry.

The raven haired man was left on his own, gazing at his feet, realizing what he was about to say. With his face showing a small tint of red, Kageyama had ruffled his hair. _"I love you"_ are the words that he was about to speak, as he left and made his way to his classroom.

Another morning had then passed, when Kageyama can't stop thinking about the lad turned lass. Gazing at his phone, looking at her number. Unconsciously averting his eyes to the gate, looking for a certain orange haired lass in boy's uniform. Minutes had then passed, when an orange haired lass arrive and sat at her chair beside him, greeting him with good morning not looking at his eyes, as she started to talk with her other classmates.

Even with the distance they made, He's still willing in trying to help her hide her change in gender and from people who tries to grope her. During class or club activities or in their break, His eyes would follow every move that she made. Tries to talk to her but as he was about to speak, he would close his mouth and leave. Deciding to stay at the sidelines and watch over her.

Many days had then passed, and Kageyama started to feel that he can't bare having their feelings mutual but can't be together. It was then he had decided to confess his feelings to her. Not caring that he was the first one who rejected.

Two weeks had then passed, when kageyama had asked Hinata to met up with him at the park. With a nod from the lass, Kageyama left, feeling his heart thumping faster for his plan.

Making his way to the park to find that she was still not there, sitting to one of the benches, kageyama waited. It didn't took him tong to wait as Hinata finally came riding her bike. Parking her bike to the side, she made her way to him and left her bag at the bench, asking what he wants.

"I love you" words that had left his mouth, facing the orange haired lass in front of him. Hinata had her eyes wide, and then she averted her gaze to her feet.

Kageyama had waited for her response, but all he received was a scowl from her face.

"Are you serious?" the lass had asked, with looks of grimace.

The lad had then nodded his head in response, remembering how he had rejected her confession before they started second year and his feelings of regret from his words that he had responded to him.

"I know that I shouldn't be saying this to you. But I really do love you since first year."

"Then why? Why did you rejected me?"

"Because I was a guy?" she added to her response. Feeling her tears gather to her eyes. "Are you saying that, because I turned into a woman? And you took this as an advantage, because you knew that I love you, and I am now a girl and not a guy? Sorry but I don't want you to fall in love with me like this. Now I feel like I hate you, Kageyama" the lass had left, picking up her bag and made her way to her bicycle, in a hurry, she pedaled her way out from his view.

The man was then left alone, gazing at the lass's retrieving figure. Turning his head around, he made his way back to his bag, picking it up as he sat down to the bench. Placing his hands to his face, he started to curse with his regrets.

_"Because I was a guy?"_ her words had then started to repeat on his head, trying to say his reasons. Trying to tell her that he was already in love with him, even when she was a guy. He slapped his bag to his head, attempting to feel physical pain than feeling the pain from his heart.

It took him an hour for him to regain himself. Standing up from the bench, he dusted his pants and carried his bag with his shoulders. Still feeling the sadness in his heart. A beep from his phone had made him surprised, picking up his phone, to find that the caller was their club manager.

After the call had ended, the man felt still and his knees started to weaken. Putting his phone back to his pocket, he made his way in a hurry to the hospital.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Next chapter will be up in a later date.<p>

My apologize for making you wait.

Because I need to think more Ideas for the story.

The Ending and how the story goes is already set. But how they will act is my problem.

Found any grammar and spelling mistakes and missing words?

Please review and/or fave it. I would be happy to know.

God Bless,

B27


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! did you wait? My apologize and please do enjoy!**

**Fanakatsuki : Thanks for the review and pleas enjoy the story. You'll find it out, after reading the fifth paragraph.**

**Sam : Here you go sam! enjoy reading, I made you wait didn't I? my apologize**

**OMG : Well, actually. please read it instead. Enjoy :D**

**Kamamiya Akari: Thanks for the review, I hope you'll enjoy this one too. I agree, I didn't know Kageyama can be a pervert with him knowing. hahaha :D**

****Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows, and thank you for clicking and reading this chapter. Enjoy :D****

**Warning:** Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Haikyuu might become out of character. So I will apologize in advance.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Boy to Girl<strong>_

_Last Part_

_"I love you"_

His words of confession repeated on her mind as she rode her bicycle.

_"I know that I shouldn't be saying this to you. But I really do love you since first year."_

_"Then why? Why did you rejected me? Because I was a guy?"_

Words that got recalled from her mind. Crossing by a road with a red light, she didn't notice the van that had came running fast towards her. Loud beeps and shout was then heard as she feel from her bicycle, losing her conscious.

Days after he had turned into a woman. A gaze from a certain black haired man has been creeping under her skin. Feeling his gaze wherever she would go, trying to get close to her but soon, he will go and leave without a word.

Another Day had came when the man had saw her half naked inside the club room and bumped with him after he left.

"What are you doing here? Kageyama" She asked curiously, tilting her head to side with one of her brows raised.

"Nothing" was his response as he made his way to the gym. The lass raised her shoulders, as she followed him behind. Feeling a bit weird towards the lad, as he would try to get close with her and then would retreat. Raising her brows, he decided to ignore.

A day had then came when another guy had called his attention. It came then as a surprise to her, that even thought she is or was a guy. The lad in front of her had confessed his feelings with his face beating with red and trembling. She was about to speak, but the lad had already left, telling her to think about it and give more time.

She muttered softly on her own as she turned to find someone was eavesdropping their conversation.

"What are you doing?" the lass curiously asked. "Oh, you heard that." she then exclaimed, not waiting for his response. The raven haired man stayed silent, not knowing what to speak.

"That's disgusting to you, right?" she laughed, waving her back hand as she left.

"Not really" was his only response to the lass, as he walked beside her.

Hinata raised on of her brows and face his side "That's good then. But why did you told me it was disgusting?" asking him with her monotone voice.

"Sorry" was his only words as he continued to walk.

"Whatever"

The two remained silent as they made there way back to their classroom, not speaking to the other as if they are ignoring their existence.

A day had came to the surprised Hinata, when her crush had groped her right chest, squeezing and holding it without thinking. Embarrassed and in rage from feeling her slightly mounded breast, she slapped his hands away from her chest.

The man had finally realized what he had done, as he saw the lass covering her chest with her face fuming in anger. The lad had then raised his hand, apologizing for his actions. Luckily no one saw them, and Hinata just left after a giving a punch on his checks. Changing into his uniform clothes in haste and picking up his bag, Kageyama bid to the others and left for class.

Kageyama had followed her from behind and apologized profusely to the lass. The lad was speaking in front of her, when he had suddenly halted his words.

"That's not it. It's just that I-" he muted his last words, realizing what he was about to say.

"You what?"

But the black haired lad remained silent, his checks turning red. The lass raised one of her brows and was about to speak, but the loud gong from their school bell, made her turn around and left in a hurry.

Ever since then, Hinata had placed a space between them. Afraid for being groped and touched by his hands, thinking he might be disgusted. "Disgusted? I think Happy would be the better word" she thought to herself, forgetting that she was now a girl and not a boy.

It was already morning when she saw his gaze to her as she entered her classroom, greeting him while avoiding his eyes, she sat and talked with her seatmate. Even during practice, lunch, and after school. The orange haired lass would feel his presence behind her. He would walk closer to her and would just pass her by. Raising one of her brows, she ignored what he was trying to do.

It was then, two weeks had passed when Kageyama had confessed to her.

"I love you" words that had left his mouth, facing the orange haired lass in front of him. Hinata had her eyes wide, and then she averted her gaze to her feet. Not believing his words, she asked if he was serious. Earning a nod, the lass had spoke again.

"Then why? Why did you rejected me? Because I was a guy?" she added to her response. Feeling her tears gather to her eyes. "Are you saying that, because I turned into a woman? And you took this as an opportunity, because you knew that I love you, and I am now a girl and not a guy? Sorry but I don't want you to fall in love with me like this. Now I feel like I hate you, Kageyama" the lass had left, picking up her bag and made her way to her bicycle, in a hurry, she pedaled her way out from his view.

Running her way away from his gaze, the lass continued to pedal on her bike. Passing by a road and turning to her left, trying to held her tears that was trying to fall from her eyes. The pedestrian's light was turned red, when Hinata had crossed and was hit by a van. Shouts and cries had then came to her ears, as she lose conscious to the ground. "HINATA" a blond haired woman had came to her blurred eyes.

Loud siren of the ambulance had then came running to the road, where she was hit. Being handled carefully, she was immediately given the first aid by the nurses inside. Gasps and furrowed brows had made the nurse surprised, as they had took off his clothes and saw that 'he' was a 'she'. Checking her School Identification card, to find her signed as Male. Confused but they continued to do their job.

Almost a week had passed when Hinata finally woke up holding someones hand. Sparing a glance, she saw a raven haired man beside her bed, sleeping while grasping her hands.

"Kageyama?" she spoke softly to the lad, as she moved her fingertips. The lad had then woke and sprung up from where he sat. Tears had fell from his eyes as he saw her alive and moving in front of him. Picking the phone from his side, he dialed her doctor right away. Informing them that she was now awake.

Within five minutes later, a woman in lab coat together with her orange haired Mother had came. Her Mother had wrapped her arms around her as she cried in happiness, for seeing her son, now a daughter alive.

"What happened to me?" came her question to her weeping Mother.

The doctor was smiling, until she heard the patient's question. "You got into an accident Mr. Hinata. Or should I call you Ms. Hinata?" the doctor had asked frankly towards her. The lass had her eyes wide as she cover her chest with her arms.

"No need to worry, we know the reason why you turned into a girl." the doctor explained as she gave her a check up. Hinata was silent as she waited her doctor to finish her check up. The doctor had then placed her Stethoscope down to her neck, as she started to explain her health.

"I bet you have a lot of questions in mind, but first I'll ask. Do you want me to speak alone with you or together with them?"

The lass gave a glance to her Mother and to the lad beside her, she averted her gaze back to the doctor and nodded her head.

"Okay." the doctor spoke as she gave a medium pause.

"I wont gave you sweet words and such. I'll just directly tell you instead. You have heard about ratio, right?" the nurse had asked, earning a nod from her listeners. "The reason you turned into a woman was because of that ratio. If the male population decreases. Some females would turn into a male. Same with the female. If female population drops, some male would turn female." the doctor explained.

"You mean because of less females? I was turned into One? Why me?" words that had left her mouth.

"That would actually base from the feelings you carry. Like for example, if a female bares a deep love to another female, she will turn into a he. And if a male bares a romantic feeling towards another male, he will turn into a she."

"Then, then. Can I turn back?" the lass had asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Unfortunately, we still didn't have news about someone who turned back to their original gender. Actually I am one of them, but luckily I got the man of my dreams. So everything was fine for me."

"No way." the lass had cried on her Mother's arms.

"My apologize in saying these, but I really don't know what can turn you back to your own gender. Some acted like you did, but some had moved on with their lives after I gave them advices. I would like to advise you. But it depends on you, if you will take those into action. Well, if you will excuse me. Just call me again if something happens and if you want to listen to my advice and if possible Mrs. Hinata, I would like to have a chat with you outside."

The two were then left alone. Hinata was crying on her own, holding the sheets on her hands as she lied and covered her body.

"Hinata, please don't cry." Kageyama had pleaded, feeling pain as she would sob in silence. "You know I am always here for you."

There was a pregnant pause, before the lass spoke again. "You're only saying that because I am now a girl." She sob as she wiped her tears with her sheets.

"I am not. I did told you that I had love you even when you were a guy"

"Because I was a guy you rejected my confession, and now I am a girl you're more than willing to shower me with your love" she ended as she asked for him to leave.

The man stood but didn't leave, as he dragged his chair closer to her bed. "Please Hinata believe me", the lad had pleaded, resting his elbows to her bed. The orange haired lad, continued to sob as her tears had slowly died down and was then replaced with a hiccup. Still covering her body with her blanket, the lass continued to listen to his behavior why he rejected her and his love towards her.

"Fine, I'll believe you" were her words, as the lad had finally perked up. "You know Kageyama, even thought I hate you for taking this as an advantage, I still love you that it hurts so much."

The two teammates were left into silence as the man continued to stare at the cocooned blanket, opening his mouth, he spoke to her.

"Hinata, I am really sorry if you will take this as an advantage. But I really do love you ever since we met. I was just a coward when it comes confessing and accepting your love. I really do love you Hinata, please believe it. This time I'll be the one courting you, you don't have to do anything."

"Then, what if I turn back into a boy, will you still love me?"

"I don't want to go back to being a jerk and a coward. I will continue to love you even when you are a guy."

Hinata felt her checks heat as he heard his word entered her ears. Less than half an hour passed, and her Mother came back inside after informing the others about her health through the phone. It was already passed supper when Kageyama was asked by Hinata's Mother that he should head home, nodding his head, he took his bag and left.

Days passed and Hinata had started to regain her strength, and feeling her crush's love towards her. Even bringing flowers or gifts during his daily visits. Showering her with his love as he always tell her his confession, making him earn a blushing orange.

Her teammates would come and visit, giving her gifts and telling her to get well soon. An owl stuffed toy was then given to her by them after their first visit to her. They were also informed about her change in gender, but thought that nothing had really changed with her. Some of her teammates had acted towards her the same but they placed some distance as 'He' was now a 'She'.

A day before she was discharge, she went to visit her doctor's office listening intently to her advice with open mind.

Two weeks passed and Hinata Shouyou was now released from the hospital. Bidding farewell to her doctor, as she left being guided to the car by the raven haired man with her Mother waiting inside the car and her little sister by her other side.

"I guess, she can now move on" the doctor muttered to herself as she watched the couple making their way to the car. Blooming with happiness.

_END_

* * *

><p>Message: I based the explanation of Hinata Shouyou's change in gender from a manga 'Kanojo ni Naru hi' by Ogura Akane.<p>

* * *

><p>An empty stomach can really help you think. won't you agree?<p>

In HIATUS NO MORE.

Did you enjoyed reading the last part? I hope you did.

Any grammar and spelling mistakes and missing words?

Please review and/or fave it. I would be happy to know.

God Bless,

B27


End file.
